


Crashing Like A Tidal Wave With Cardiac Arrest

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2020 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny dealing with loss, Gen, Phic phight 2020, Sad and depressing, Team Ghost, downplayed reveal, graphic scene and blood, internal musings of a teen ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: It was a normal day until it wasn't, but at least Danny still had the rest of his family and friends even if the loss was hard... But things happened this way for a reason right?Phic Phight 2020Description of blood and gore but it's marked if you want to skip that part. Major character death.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Phic Phight 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685026
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So this is turning out way longer then I had thought it would, (just like everything I write) and in turn I'm breaking this up into two chapters minimum to make it easier on people to read. 
> 
> **Important**  
> There is a bit of gore in here I wanted to try my hand at writing but I marked it between xXxX lines and it is underlined, it's not a lot just an over detailed depiction of the scene, but if you need to skip it, it will not change how the story is perceived, and you can continue on with out worry. 
> 
> This is unbetaed but please R&R the next part will be out soon!

**Anthropwashere / Anthrop**

**AO3 and FFN: Anthrop**

  * ******Somebody close to Danny is killed in a fight or accident and comes back as a ghost. How sad this gets is anybody's game.**



**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Crashing Like A Tidal Wave With Cardiac Arrest**

* * *

The day was routine, or at least it started out that way… 

Danny had woken up late for school having spent the night prior fighting endless rounds of Ectopuss, giant rats, a pack of wolves, a bear ghost, the Box Ghost, Skulker, some weird rabbit gorilla cross…. All in all nothing too terrible… Just relentlessly endless and annoying, eating into his sleep and making him generally miserable the next day. 

Danny had gotten to the school in record time, not that it mattered really, he was already late and the added five minutes it took didn’t make any difference in Lancer’s eyes. He was sorely tempted to skip his first period altogether but didn’t really want to risk the phone call home to his parents.

He was a big enough disappointment to them as it was right now, and the last thing he needed or wanted to be the hollow sight from his parents as they looked on to him hopelessly. 

“I really wish you would take this more seriously hun” his mother would say 

“I know these are your best years son, but the school’s important! Fenton’s are smart and you got a legacy to uphold!” his father would continue. 

It was the same thing almost every time he screwed up, followed by his sensitive ears picking up his parents' hushed conversations mainly consisting of. “I don’t know what we’re going to do for him… nothing helps…” 

He sighed as he landed in the janitor’s closet and transformed back to human. He shouldn’t worry about this now. Jazz and him were making preparations to be able to tell his parents the truth, and hopefully, that will allow him to smooth over most of the issues with his parents. He was concerned that he may have some loss of freedom though. 

Or at least Jazz had warned him that may be the case. At the very least he could expect enforced ghost fighting curfews with a ghost shield around the house that a halfa can’t get out of. 

He shook his head to clear the thoughts and moved to exit the closet swiftly making his way to class. “Ah, how nice of you to join us, Mr. Fenton,” Lancer said, hardly even sparing the teen a glance as he continued to write on the board. 

Danny offered the teacher a sheepish smile that seemed to go unnoticed by the middle aged man, and hurried to his seat, throwing himself into his chair as silently as he could. It only occurred to him once he was in his seat that Lancer hadn’t bothered to issue him a detention. 

Strangely that thought twisted in his gut painfully. Was he so bad off that even Lancer deemed him a lost cause now? He sighed deeply and just tried to push those self depreciative thoughts out of his mind, and decided instead that he should count his blessings that he could head home directly after school for a change.

Regardless he still opted to tune out the rest of the lecture as the day dragged on, Mr. Lancer did not make The Grapes of Wrath sound interesting at all and his opinion. 

His friends beside him took in his tired visage and offered him a pitying look. The bags under his eyes made it clear that he was in need of sleep. 

“What kept you up last night dude?” Tucker asked him with a quiet whisper.

“Box ghost and a whole bunch of animal ghosts all teaming up to make my night an endless hell…” Danny responded equally as quiet with an exasperated sigh.

“You should have called us man we would have been able to help you” Tucker whispered back eyeing his friend with a critical glance. 

“You know we're always ready and willing to share the burden, you don't have to do this all yourself, as much as you think it's your ‘duty’ to,” Sam added from his other side. 

“I know but it's not right for me to drag you guys into this. What if you guys get hurt? I'd never forgive myself!” Danny whispered back, with a slight huff, though a slight glow overtook his eyes. betraying his truest feelings. 

Sam and Tucker exchanged a glance around him knowingly, it was pointless to try and argue with him when he gets like this. Even Jazz with all of her endless patience for psychoanalyzing him eventually gave up trying to understand the motivations behind his weird compulsions and all the faults and quirks that came along with having a Ghostly obsession to boot.

Danny lets out a long yawn. Man, was he tired. Maybe he could just rest his head on the desk for a moment, Lancer probably wouldn't notice right? No sooner was his head down were his eyes sliding closed from his exhaustion, unconsciousness taking him quickly.

  
  


From Danny’s perspective, he blinked and then was suddenly being poked by Tucker. Danny raised his head and took in his friend’s deep frown. “Bell rang, dude.” 

Right good… “Yeah,” he yawned widely. Earning a sympathetic look from his friends and a flat exasperated sigh from the teacher.

Danny did his best to ignore the look as he stood and gathered his things to leave. He was just passing the classroom’s threshold when his ghost scene went off, fogging up around his vision and dissipating off into the air. He groaned. 

“If it’s Boxy, I’m just going to lock him in the thermos and keep him there until the Christmas truce,” Danny growled.

“You want one of us to take care of him then?” Sam asked as Danny handed off his backpack to her.

“No, I should do it... “ He sighed. “I’m the one that everyone expects to be late anyway.” 

“Still dude, you don’t-” Tucker started only to snap his jaws shut when Danny waved a flippant hand at him. 

“No, it’s fine just tell the teacher I had a bowel problem or something. I’ll be back.” Danny said, already turning to leave and head for a closet or the bathroom to transform in. This was so second nature for him now, he had to wonder what he would ever be able to actually accomplish in school if he had the time to dedicate to actually sitting still for more than an hour and actually having time to learn things.

One flash of light later and Phantom was in the air following his ghost sense to the roof of the school. No sooner did he fully emerge above the building did he get blasted from behind. Danny rounded on the enemy expecting Skulker again but was surprised when he saw one of Vlad’s vultures panting from the exertion of its attack. 

Instantly on high alert now, and looking for the elder half ghost himself, Danny fired an icy blast at the annoying bird's wings taking advantage of it’s needed recovery time. 

The attack struck true and the bird fell to the ground with a squawk. Vulnerable now, he unhooked his thermos and sucked up the ghost easily. Capping it, and reattaching it to his belt, Danny flew around the school, trying to find the other two vultures or Vlad. 

Using his ghost sense to guide him, he makes his way off the school property and into the woods that were just behind, Danny soon found the second vulture. It was odd though the bird was flying quickly away from the school instead of trying to attack him it kept on its trajectory. 

It didn’t take Danny long to put two and two together and realize that the vulture was luring him somewhere. So he threw up a shield in front of the bird, which it flew into with a wet sounding thump before that minion too was sucked away. 

“Ha, even dead birds fly into stuff” Danny quipped.

He flew upwards to get his bearings and realized he was halfway to Elmerton almost now. He cursed under his breath before doubling back towards the school, ignoring his ghost sense that was trying to draw him further away. 

If Vlad was involved in this… whatever it was, he at least wanted to try and make it hard for him to execute whatever plan that frootloop had set up. Heading back towards the school he caught sight of a flash of green of a pair of Ectopuss in the football field. 

“How did I miss you?” He muttered as he flew down towards them. 

He hardly entered the school grounds when a pink blast shot towards him whizzing right by his ear. Only the sound of the static as it fizzed through the air alerted him to the attack, giving him barely enough time to dodge. 

“Ah Daniel, I must admit I was anticipating you being gone for a little longer.” Vlad mused seemingly unimpressed by the teenager’s appearance. 

“Did you really expect me to go that far once I realized your cronies leading me off?” Danny spat hands aglow with green sparking energy.

“Well of course I did. Your infernal hero complex is all too predictable after all.” Vlad chuckled dryly. “By the way little badger, how did you sleep last night? I had an unfortunate ghostly animal jailbreak.” 

“Of course that was you.” Danny snarled before launching an attack at the man.

Vlad simply floated out of the way casually, smirking in that overly pompous manner of his. “As I said, predictable.” he chuckled darkly before a clone came up from behind and kicked Danny down to the ground. 

The teen yelled and tried to slow his fall, but he still managed to leave a decently sized crater in the ground when all was said and done. Danny pulled himself free in launch skyward invisibly hoping to catch Vlad off guard.

Again, the elder half ghost dodged, before rounding on the teen and trapping him with a bear hug

"Now, now, Daniel. I can't have you messing up my plans my dear boy. Today is the day I Triumph and finally end that fool Jack Fenton and take Maddie for my wife," he purred

Danny's eyes go wide at the man's words. “What did you do,” He growled out. “Where are my parents Vlad! I swear-”

“Oh don’t worry it’s nothing dear Maddoline can’t handle. Tell me did you happen to get all three of my minions or did you simply come back here to confront me?” The man smiled in an overly sickeningly way that made Danny want to vomit. 

“Wait, you - UGH!” Danny sees red, or rather green, as his eyes shine bright the need to protect overwhelming him as he stretches his body out and escapes the man’s hold. Snapping himself back to proper shape he lets loose a powerful mix of ecto plasma and ice. 

It launched out of his palms so large and wide that Vlad had no choice but to try to shield, unable to dodge. The pink shield strained and shook, cracking with spiderwebs lacing the ecto construct. 

Danny’s fury helped fuel his power and the added power backing him enabled him to break through the shield, hitting Vlad square in the chest... and destroying the clone in a hiss of melting pink sludge. 

The teen whirled about in the air looking for the next attack, any possible sign of his enemy. How dare he! This was his town, his lair and he would protect the people in it. In a way, they were his too. It only fueled his rage knowing it was his father who was at risk. 

Danny snarled in rage before shaking himself into a more coherent state. He fumbled about on his person managing to find whatever weird interstate his phone had gone into, and pulled it free to check it over. 

He pushed it open and brought up the ‘Fenton Finder’ app that showed where the GAV was at any given moment, something that the citizens of the city enjoyed so they could avoid the areas whenever possible, usually meaning that there was a ghost attack wherever the Fenton’s were heading. 

For Danny, it helped him avoid, or find his parents quickly. Finding his parent’s location was easy and after sticking his phone from what area it had come from, he’d shot off like a rocket. Thankfully they weren’t far, practically down the street from the school near the mall actually, which made sense otherwise Vlad wouldn’t have been able to maintain his clone.

Danny arrived on the scene just in time to see Vlad telekinetically tossing things towards the GAV. He had managed to split up the elder Fentons and lifted a few cars getting ready to toss them at Jack with a howl. 

Danny slammed into Vlad tackling him to the ground, hands burning as bright as his eyes as he blasted the ghost. 

The damage was already done though. As soon as Danny had tackled Vlad, the cars had become encased in pink energy causing it to still follow the trajectory that Vlad had wanted. 

Both halfas slammed into the ground but were still high enough, the crater created not too deep in the pavement, to see what was happening. 

Vlad smirked and took Danny’s distraction as a chance to escape phasing into the ground leaving a bewildered teen halfa unable to move, only stare at the scene before him.

The car sailed towards Jack who tried to bound out of the way. The large man was not as fast as he liked to believe and of course, was a large target, to hit. The car slammed into his leg knocking the tall man over and causing him to roll back from the force of the strike. 

“Fu-e- Ouch! That’s broken…” Jack hissed out changing his swear last minute. The orange clad man struggled to get to his feet, his right leg bending awkwardly below the knee, but putting all his weight on his left allowed him to clamber to his feet… er, foot.

Danny heaved a sigh of relief seeing his father still standing, a little worse for wear granted but overall alive…. Or at least he was until he saw the man he always knew to be cheerful and boisterous, went quiet and pale, letting out a barely audible “N-No...”

Danny realizing Vlad had taken off, stood and followed his father’s gaze, heart and core both pounding anxiously, before burning away into a mix of sorrow and furry. There, just a little bit away, he could just barely make it out to what it should look like… but it was indeed a leg... in a very familiar, painfully familiar, teal colour, sticking out from under a car. 

Danny gulped wishing silently that the red that was splashed about the concrete was just paint… A grunt and a crunch pulled Danny’s attention back to his father, who was trying desperately to meet his wife. 

Carefully he flew to the large man before landing silently beside him, only to look away a second later ashamed. “I…. I couldn’t stop him in time…” He managed out, voice as broken as he currently was and glow dimming to an almost nonexistent state. “H-Here…” 

Jack wrenched his eyes away from the blood and gore before him to stare listlessly at Phantom. Normally his scientific mind would be undoubtedly fascinated by the things currently being exhibited by Phantom, but right now…

Jack hardly said anything, not even so much as a protest as Danny looped his arm around the large man’s back allowing him to use the ghost as a crutch. That normally would have worried Danny but his everything was just stricken. He just…

He forced himself to move forward, urged on more by Jack’s listless hobbling rather than his own will to do so. He heard sirens, and couldn’t care less whether they were police, ambulance, fire or even the GIW coming for him… he just… 

He had to know that the stillness of that form ahead really was due to... 

He shook his head chastising himself for thinking such a thing before he had any proof. Though the closer he got, the colder the air around him felt. 

Even Jack was shivering but his mind was numb to the biting temperature that Phantom was giving off… Nothing mattered just… “Madds… Oh, Maddie…” Jack whimpered, as they rounded the car. 

Phantom turned green and fell away from Jack’s eyes widened. His stomach turned at the bloody scene before him. His mother… she was… “She’s... She’s dead!” Phantom cried out large luminescent tears falling from his eyes as he quivered in sorrow and grief. 

It was a grizzly sight

XxXxXxX

_Maddie was not in one whole piece for starters, her lower half had been cleaved off by the car leaving her legs to lay underneath while her upper body had rolled on, landing sideways against the curb, Her eyes, still opened, were glassy like that of a dead fish, and were quickly clouding._

_Her skin now looked a sickly grey as opposed to the healthy pink and peach Danny had come to associate with his mother. Her face had been scraped deeply from when she had slid across the pavement, reminding the teen sickeningly of ground beef with how bad the scrapes were._

_Entrails hung out from below her ribcage spilling their foul greenish yellow bile across the pavement, while chunks of… something Danny didn’t even want to identify was strewn about in various shades of whiteish, grey, pink, bright red and reddish black…_

_Bones... That was bones… or rather bits of bone that had been crushed and scattered from the impact…. Danny had seen bones before of course, there were skeleton ghosts after all but never like this… not something like this..._

_And all the red! Red was everywhere. No matter where he looked there was red. Large globbing splatters all the way down to the tiniest of pinpricks, it was there, and it was her. His mother… her essence...The iron scent was so strong now he could taste it._

XxXxXxX

It quickly became too much for the teen, and he had to turn away from the scene onto the nearest boulevard to vomit. A thick green sludge that awfully enough reminded him of a slightly glowing lime Jell-o tumbled out from his stomach, burning his throat and nose.

  
  


After having emptied his stomach of whatever was in there and turning away from the mess he’d made, he carefully returned to his father who was weeping openly having fallen to his knees as he did so. The broken man was unable to turn away.

Danny swallowed thickly doing his best to keep his eyes on the ground, thankfully his own tears made everything blurry so he didn’t have to focus in on the mess that his mother had become… 

“D- Jack? ...Come on… There are paramedics…” The teen managed out weakly. Jack looked up at him as if finally realizing just who was here beside him. Danny forced himself not to look away from the lost broken look on his father’s face. When he tried to say more it was as if his mouth was suddenly filled with cotton, and he opened it and closed it a few times unsure what to say.

“What do you want, Phantom?” The man asked after a moment of silence passed, both openly letting their tears fall, but neither mentioning it. The accusation was there but it was so much weaker than he had ever heard before… “If you’ve come to gloat I-”

“What!? No! Never! I… I actually wanted to say I’m sorry… I wasn’t fast enough I… This is my fault…” He sniffed out. 

“What?! You’re sorry? You’re sorry!?” Jack boomed anger getting the better of him. Danny had heard enough of Jazz’s lectures to know what this was. He was so distraught and hurt, that he was going to take out his anger on anything he could…

Danny couldn’t blame him for turning on him though… everything is his fault. 

“Sorry is not going to bring her back! Sorry isn’t going to fix this! Sorry isn’t going to- '' The man's voice cracked, breaking as he screamed becoming silent a second before he broke down again. “She’s gone… Sh-She’s gone!” 

“I’m so sorry... This is my fault! If I was faster! I-I should have figured out Plasmius’s plan sooner I-I’m such an idiot I… oh Mom…” Danny hiccupped and tugged at his hair, nails digging into his scalp. “Mom! It’s all my fault! I should have saved you!”

“Wh- What did you?” Jack sniffed head snapping up in an instant watching as Phantom seemed to be having a mental breakdown. “Mom…” he managed out between sobs. Jack stole a glance at his broken wife, before staring back at Phantom.

The ghost looked young. Maybe somewhere in his mid teens at most, and with his glow now as weak as it was, he could clearly see the ghost that was usually hidden within the usual ethereal fog. He was a boy really, he looked so small, not at all like the muscled form they usually see. His glow was pretty much gone, leaving his usually brilliant white hair a dull steel grey. His white gloves and even the sharp crisp black… all of it just looked so dull… 

Even the usual bright radioactive ectoplasmic green of his eyes had faded to a more human looking colour. If one were to take away the slight green tint in his skin he could easily pass for a kid who just dyed his hair, so long as someone wasn’t looking too hard at him... It was so surreal and uncanny in how the ghost moved, like an old movie that was missing an occasional frame. 

And he was clearly having some sort of… episode… Perhaps he had died in a car crash with his mother? Was that why this was affecting him so strongly? The soft sobs of the usually strong and cocky ghost, and watching the boy cry about his mother… It felt so wrong.

“What kind of hero am I if I can’t even save my own mother? I can’t help anyone!” he sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve leaving an iridescent slime trail along his sleeve. 

“Phantom…” Jack tried softly. Instantly the ghost’s head popped up to look at him, though it didn't last long as a moment later he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

“Just… Just get it over with… hurry up and tear me apart… just… It’ll make us both feel better right?” the ghost pleaded brokenly to Jack's dull green eyes staring blankly ahead. “At least then I… I can be useful… not a disappointment… I’m just a screwup… I- “

“Phantom…” Jack said softly. 

“I- I’m sorry” He sniffed. 

Jack blinked slowly. “I need you to help me get to the paramedics.” 

“I’m- You want me to help?” He sniffled again. He really was a broken child at this moment and not just a ghost… besides, Jack didn’t have the fight in him right now to even bother trying to attack the ghost. “Really?” Phantom asked again, hope filling his green eyes. 

“Yeah… I mean since I can’t walk,” came the simple response. “I…I need your help Phantom.” 

The ghostly teen nodded and moved forward to help the large man. Storm clouds barely being contained behind his eyes, while Jack on the other hand, just felt numb. 

  
  


As Phantom helped Jack over to the emergency responders neither one noticed the other ghost that was on a nearby roof, staring down at the scene in silent horror.

Vlad masters or Plasmius in his current form had undoubtedly, unequivocally, and unquestionably screwed up… big time. Not only had his plan failed in the most spectacular way possible, but he had also killed the love of his life. By his own power, his own hand, she had stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating… her life drained.

In trying to end Jack, the man who ruined his life, he had unintentionally ended another's. The one most precious to him… Second only to the kinship that he had felt with Danny… 

That feeling had been the most notable change here…

As it stood now, Vlad was unsure if he still felt the same about the younger half ghost. It was Daniel’s fault his plan had gone awry… If it wasn’t for him that would be Jack’s corpse smeared across the pavement from the car. The hunks of metal crushing the fat oaf of a man, not his dear sweet innocent Madeline. 

But at the same time… they still shared a curse. A curse that bound them together whether they liked it or not. It was something that bound them to walk a tightrope of life and death and experience a sensation of isolation like no other. 

Though as Vlad watched Jack interacting with Phantom, how the ghost tenderly had started embracing the man, and Jack in turn squeezed and held the boy so tight it looked like he would pop, the man couldn’t stop the bit of jealous rage that fermented in his core.

And yet, the more human side of his brain was breaking. Maddie was gone and he had destroyed Daniel’s family in all the wrong ways… It was his fault here as much as it was Daniel’s, and now... Now he just needed some time to himself to reflect…

Danny wasn’t sure how long he’d hugged his father for, and in ghost form no less, but they both needed this and it seemed like it didn’t matter who was there to offer the much needed comfort. “I-I…” He swallowed thickly again when he looked up into the deep blue eyes of his father globs of tears rimming his lashes and streaking freely down his face. 

“It… It’s okay… I… You just… you look so much like my son like this” Jack admits. “I… I couldn’t... I…Oh, Danny....” 

“Dad… I wanted to tell you sooner, and … and Mom too but…” He sniffed, trying to clear his nose and opened his mouth to continue only to hiccup, his voice betraying him. As the paramedics, cops and of course the GIW start to encircle them Danny whispered simply. “We-We’ll talk at home I…” 

“Ecto-entity Phantom, by the order of CR-2003-02 you are under arrest!” The agent called out earning several glares from the emergency responders that had shown up. 

“Like hell he is!” Jack boomed, surprising everyone there, but none more than the ghost himself. “You leave right now or I swear...” The large man said in a rather flattened tone. Jack loud was one thing, that was normal… Jack talking calmly or quiet well… that meant hell was about to break loose. 

The agents looked about the area awkwardly, before one brave one with dark skin piped up. “But the law states-”

“And the law can get you a warrant to take him,” Jack said simply eyes hardened. He was not about to deal with them after… after… he shakes his head to clear his thoughts before putting an arm around Phantom… Danny… Danny Phantom, and pulling him to himself. “Ghost’s mine and I’m a licenced hunter so I have possession. Now leave.” he barked 

Danny watched his father in awe. He’d seen his father upset before of course, and even protective of him and Jazz before too, but never like this… 

The agents shared a glance before backing off with glares all the way back to their van.

The paramedics were next to approach while the Cops started roping off the area. Everything was a blur after that. And Danny hardly remembers anything once the paramedics took Jack. 

He knows at some point he flew home, not bothering to head back to school, as he sort of ‘blinked back into reality’ to realize he was staring at his ceiling. He really didn’t care about school right now… 

He wasn’t sure what time it was when Jazz came home. Her eyes were red and she sighed in relief upon seeing him, before practically collapsing on top of him crushing him in a hug their father would be proud of. It only took a second before they both began to sob again…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Imcomplete  
Total words: 4711


	2. The Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this got so far away from me XD every time I tried to round out the end a new idea popped in and I had to put it in, so here we are. I finally just had to force myself to lob it off so let me know if you feel it came across too rushed.   
> Unbetaed
> 
> Please R&R and hope you enjoy!

**Anthropwashere / Anthrop**

**AO3 and FFN: Anthrop**

  * ******Somebody close to Danny is killed in a fight or accident and comes back as a ghost. How sad this gets is anybody's game.**



**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Crashing Like A Tidal Wave With Cardiac Arrest**

* * *

  
  


Danny was numb… numb to everything.

He could feel his friends hugging him tightly, and his father and whoever else clung to him at any given moment to offer him comfort, but it did little. He had never realized you could hurt so much you could become this numb… Emotionally, that is to say

He felt tired too, but not physically... Purely emotionally tired. He was tired of having people ask him how he was holding up, and how he was doing, how they could help him. He didn’t know how to help himself so how could they?

He remembers food, he remembers the days like they were a blur leading up to the funeral. He was just… aware but not there. His mother was cremated, and the urn chosen was one of a pretty polished blue and black stone. Not that it mattered… he was too busy staring blankly at the picture of his mother that was sitting in front of the infernal holder.

His mother smiling so brightly and carefree in the picture, taken from their last extrusion to the celestial observatory, his mother who stood at a decent height, condensed into a tiny stone container the size of his head…. He could hardly fathom it…

He hardly heard the words his father said and couldn’t understand the ones his sister had tried to get out, her tears blocking her voice from truly projecting itself, despite there being a microphone there.

Then it was Danny’s turn to speak. Normally public speaking would give him butterflies in his stomach, which at this point would be a welcome change to the numbness settled in his chest… but alas it was not to be. He had his speech printed out, and he read it flatly. When he was done he left the podium and didn’t even feel it when he tripped down the small three stair height difference and face planted on the hardwood floor.

He simply pushed himself up and continued on. That seemed to be all he ever did nowadays…

His one major saving grace was there were only a few ghost attacks that had happened, and the ones that did were simple minded animal ghosts that had no semblance of true intelligence. He was thankful for that… he could comfortably leave those to the Red Huntress and take some time for himself to just… well… be numb.

Danny watched blankly ahead as a few more people went up and said their piece, before the pastor, priest, daikon? Whatever the guy was, came up to say his closing statements. Then he rose, wordlessly and grabbed his part of the case, a ghost as a pallbearer would be ironic, funny even if he wasn’t numb.

They didn’t have to walk far, the funeral home that they were in for the service, had the cemetery just in the back. There was an odd sense of finality when they put the urn into place in the wall. A vase to the side of the plaque was practically overflowing with fresh flowers.

Another odd feeling came when they hung the plack in place. Maddie Fenton with her birth year and death year subscribed in bronze forevermore, while Jack Fenton, was beside it, birth year in place but the death year left open like some sort of taunting reminder to the man’s own mortality.

Jack sighed, running his hand across the plaque seemingly having a similar thought to his son as he didn’t stop at just Maddie’s name, tracing over his own.

“We should go. The wake is starting…” Jazz’s soft voice seemed to startle Jack from whatever thoughts had been running in his head. Still, he nodded and off they went.

Danny seemed to blink and he was there, Sam and Tucker once again glued to his sides as Danny stared blankly at the TV that showed pictures of his mother on loop. Nothing felt real. This was like a horrible dream worse than anything Nocturne could conjure up.

But it was real. Too real.

Jazz had been trying, she really had, but with Danny and Jack both having had seen the grizzly seen, the blood the-- the… Danny shook his head. It was too much to process…

It was something straight out of a movie, but the scent will be something that he knows will haunt him longer than anything else…

Danny blinked again and a sandwich was in his hand. Egg maybe? It didn’t matter, he wasn’t hungry, and besides, he didn’t really need to in here. The grief and sorrow were practically supercharging his ghost side. That would keep his human half satiated too.

The next time Danny blinked he found himself in a car, someone he wasn’t related to, or maybe he was, he couldn’t remember and frankly didn’t care to. As another blink sent him home where he and his father were curled up on the couch together. They were both sitting and staring blankly ahead at the TV which had been off for a while now, Jack’s arm around his son in a rather weak side hug, well for Jack anyway.

Danny was just thankful for the contact, the sort of normalcy and grounding the gesture brought. The other thing he was thankful for was that Vlad hadn’t tried to weasel his way into the funeral home, for, well, any of it.

It was refreshing actually. Though it also made him suspicious.

He also hadn’t really gotten too much time to talk with his father about the revelation either, and what that meant moving forward, and Danny, of course, didn’t want to push the man about it, but now the funeral was over those thoughts returned full force. At least his Dad was still here with him, that was something. Right?

Still …

“Dad… I’m…. I’m sorry.” Danny said after a moment of silence.

“I know… but you shouldn’t have to be. It’s not your fault and none of this should have ever been on you….” Came Jack’s sombre response. “If anyone’s to blame it’s that Wisconsin ghost… he’s been plaguing this family ever since we went to that family reunion in Wisconsin... “ Jack shook his head.

“I still should have… should have told you sooner… and mom too...” Danny argued back weakly, flicking his reddened eyes to his father. When had he started crying again?

“It doesn’t matter now… I … that didn’t come out right…” Jack sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I mean I know now so you shouldn’t have to worry over the what if’s son…”

“Still…” Danny started but was cut off as his father turned to him and hugged him tightly, pressing the air out of him.

Jack had a few tears that flowed free from his eyes himself, though he refused to let go even as he could feel his boys snot building on the back of his jumpsuit. “You really can’t change the past, and even if you could, you shouldn’t… this isn’t something that we like, but it’s how it should be I think... It’s just something we need to get through right?”

Danny sighed, he got that message loud and clear, thanks, Clockwork… “Yeah…” he responded despite the inner turmoil he was facing.

The numbness continued for the week, falling in line with his routine. Even when ‘Phantom’ once again started reappearing in public, people commented on his lack of glow, though he had regained some of his lustre from the day his mother was killed, taken from him, cut down in her prime, he looked nothing like he usually did.

When Val, or rather The Red Huntress, confronted him about his duller look. Danny had tried to avoid her, had told her he didn’t want to talk about it, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer, shooting and attacking him as she normally does… Only this time, for Danny at least, it was different…

He had only wanted to fire a small blast, enough to take down her board’s engine and make her lose control of her speed and have to land… what he got was a large emotionally charged blast that obliterated her board. Danny stared at his hand a moment before snapping into action catching Valerie at the last second and turning them intangible.

When they were safely on the ground he’d uttered a quiet ‘sorry’ before going invisible and flying off, leaving a bewildered and angry huntress in his wake. The ghost was clearly getting more powerful… buy why. She’d remembered it starting right around Maddie Fenton’s death but… that couldn’t possibly be related…

She vowed to track him down again and shoot the answers out of him… as soon as she gets a new board that is…

The routine continued like this for a while for Danny… he was numbly floating on some days and hardly there on others. He would get up, eat, and go to school. Come home stare blankly at his off computer screen before going on a lacklustre patrol before dinner. He would patrol again before bed then sleep. Rinse, repeat.

After about two weeks he started to see things in his father again, how he would smile at Jazz when she came home with a perfect score, or how he would excitedly eat fudge, even how the large man started to regain some of his normal volume.

That it turn helped Danny regain some sense of normalcy to allow himself the illusion that everything was fine. That if he just went down the hall at night he would see his parents cuddle up together in their bed, of id he went down to the lab after school his mother would be there, 

Yet it never was…

Danny had the sad realization, once his father started bouncing back to a bit of his normal personality, that was, that he didn’t notice as much of his mother’s lack of presence now…

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

His mother was always in the lab or working on some kooky invention or another, and when he did see her it was at the dinner table. Even then sometimes there were days often more than not, where she would opt to work through the family dinner time. Jack had always come up with the mention of food.

It was the main thing Danny had always wanted more of as a family… normal dinners. One’s where they just ate stuff and talked about how school was and not how they planned on dissecting ‘Phantom’ much like his father had started doing now… and all without his mom…

Jazz had helped pick up the extra chores to make it easier on Jack, and Danny had already started to do his own laundry before this… Meals had been rotated from person to person now… a schedule that his mother wasn’t on but worked without… the floors were still swept and vacuumed and the furniture was still dusted.

Jack hadn’t been in the lab as much either stating that it just wasn’t the same without her and it was too raw a nerve for him at the moment… but still, without his mom, he saw so much more of his father…

He hated that normalcy now… that sense that things were alright when everything felt so foreign, yet so… so… he didn’t know what to think really and that was the problem. He just didn’t understand this overly complex mix of emotion or the fact that he could enjoy this house without his mother in it.

It just felt wrong to do so…

Was it wrong? Or was that just him being a screw up again?

It was some time, almost a month later he’d found out Vlad had taken pity on him and made sure that the ghosts would leave Amity alone when Skulker showed up for the first time in a while. Surprisingly the hunting ghost paused his attack and backed off fairly quickly after Danny had exploded on him.

Both figuratively and literally, if the smouldering hole in the pavement from his halfhearted ghostly wail about his mother’s passing had anything to say about it. Skulker seemed to become contemplative a moment before disappearing back to wherever he’d come from.

And Danny simply continued on his way back to class, trying to calm his shaking hands and aching heart. Not to mention he had to try to make it back before Valerie was able to get out here herself and after him…

It was later that night though when something changed, something felt off, he just didn’t know what it was at first… Though when his ghost sense went off, stronger than it had been the last little bit, and he sensed two decently powerful ghosts, he knew he had to head out, despite his father's asking that he stay in the house once it was past midnight.

He heard the fight before he’d seen it, thought the smoke that billowed up from downtown was a good indicator of where he was headed. He zipped off towards the city’s core and instantly had to flick into intangibility as Skulker was thrown at him.

Danny blinked and frowned watching the robotic hunter spark and twitch felled on the ground, before looking up to his new opponent. His hands that were awash with energy fizzled out in an instant as he stared open mouthed to the new ghost before him.

They were female in form the hips and chest made that obvious. Her hair was icy blue and moved in an invisible wind and like smoke, it disappeared when it moved too far away from the source. Her eyes were a bright golden colour with iris only a shade or two darker and what would be the whites of her eyes only a shade or two brighter, making her eyes appear to be wholly that colour of gold.

Her clothing was made up of mostly reds, whites and blacks in a tight form fitting suit that looked more like something a fighter pilot would wear, rather than a rubbery spandex that Danny would have been expecting.

The white pouch that hung at her hip bobbed a bit as she turned her narrowed and angered luminescent eyes to Danny’s current green ones. But Danny couldn’t move he was frozen to the spot, Though the skin had a touch too much green and looked all too smooth like that of a doll, there was no mistaking it…

“M-Mom?” he had whispered out.

The woman screwed up her face and blinked at the ghost before her. Something sparking in the back of her mind but it was muted… did she know him before maybe? “Mom? I don’t know? Am I?”

Danny was awestruck yet still too rooted to the spot in the air to move his mouth agape as he stared at her confused posture, a slender finger poking at her lip as she bit the corner, screwing up her face in thought and strain.

Before Danny could speak he was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud. “Whelp!”

Danny spun instantly, hands reigniting their fire as he snarled at Skulker, core flaring in the need to protect his mother’s ghost. His aura burned brighter than it had for almost a month, and yet, Skulker simply raised his sparking and twitching hands in a placating gesture.

“I’ve brought you a gift Whelp. One Plasmius would have undoubtedly had me deliver to him,” Skulker said simply, causing the heat on Danny’s gaze to increase. Again Skulker waved his hand in a pointless gesture to soothe him. “I have not clearly. You have become weak without this one in your afterlife, so I brought her here so that I may hunt you again soon... you are of little challenge to me as you are now, whelp and I will not lose my title of Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter because I took out a prey in an unfair game.“

Danny blinked a few times as his rage died down. He did something nice? Granted it seemed it was for a selfish reason but still… He had his mother back… Sort of.

“If that’s all you came here for then leave” Danny ordered butting every ounce of his anger behind the command.

Skulker huffed but nodded turning away. “Until next time, whelp,” he said with a small smirk before fading from the visual spectrum.

Danny turned back to his mother and offered a small smile, watching as she too extinguished the yellow-green glow in her hands. She seemed to size him up for a moment before adopting a more casual stance in the air, while Danny was once again struck with awe.

“What do you call yourself then?” She’d asked after a moment, her eyes had roamed his form and still, the spark was there, she felt… something and she had to know.

“Phantom… Danny Phantom, I… Mom I’m so happy to see you” Danny couldn’t help himself. He flew top speed into the woman and clung to her chest like he was just a small child, tears flowing freely. Tears of joy this time, Tears of relief.

“Mom,” She mused. Her body was stiff at first when the other had ‘attacked’ her but she quickly realized this was something else. Following an instinct that guided her, she reached up and swam her fingers through the boy's ivory locks. It seemed to trigger something in the boy as he squeezed her tighter, and nodded his head into her shoulder.

“I’ve been calling myself Vexera, is that close to who I was… Before?” The ghostly woman asked after a moment. 

“N-No… I don’t think so…. Your name was Mandoline officially, but you preferred Maddie, and well Dad called you Mads.” Danny explained.

She hummed to herself in thought, a low melodic sound. “Mad… Vex I think I see the connection,” she chuckled brightly. “Then if it’s true, you’re my son?”

“Yeah, Yeah! I am… I… I tried to save you. I really did! I never wanted this to happen, and you’ve died and it’s my fault! And you probably hate me for it, but I still love you so much!” Danny rambled off in a whir of tears.

Maddie simply held her son tight idly playing with his hair, her core sparked and it soothed her as she comforted him, telling her this was good. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think it’s your fault, or rather I don’t feel mad at you anyway… I have a lot of anger towards something, it’s part of why I picked Vexera for a name, anger was all I knew at first, but... I know it’s not you that I’m mad at,” she soothed

“I… You’re not?” Danny practically whimpered into her shoulder. He sniffs a bit before wiping his face on his jumpsuit sleeve and looking her in the eye.

“No, I’m not.” She repeated simply offering a small smile to the teen.

“Still I’m sorry I-”

“Freeze ghost skum!” A shot of a reddish pink ectoblast whizzed towards them snapping Danny out of his sorrow and into battle mode. Instantly a green shield came up around him and his mother’s ghost blocked the blast.

Danny glared at Valerie, his eyes burning holes into her head, hands flaring, beside him Maddie readied herself in much the same manner. “Not the time, Red” He hissed to her.

“You’re looking normal again, ghost, and now you’ve got yourself a cohort!” The huntress snarled out to the ghosts.

“Mom? Do you remember where we lived?” Danny asked though the woman responded with a shake of her head to the negative. Danny frowned this would be harder then…

“Mom?” Valerie scoffs. “Ghosts don’t have mothers.” She hissed out charging another shot.

“I still am a mother,” Meddie growled fiercely. Her own aura sparking dangerously with electricity. “I had two kids when I was alive! And I’m still their mother even now!”

Danny couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. “Are you starting to remember stuff mum?” he asked, completely ignoring Valerie in favour of the more pressing issue.

“A bit… I think I remember the house… it’s big with a-”

“Great, go towards the house then if you remember where my room is, go into there okay? I’ll deal with this then head over and we’ll properly talk.” Danny said, interrupting his mother before she could spill the beans on where he lived.

“Are you sure, Sweetie?” She asked.

Danny’s heart melted and his aura sparked in kind hearing her say that. It had been a month since he’d been called any embarrassing pet names by his mother. It was one of the stupidest things he’d found himself missing over the month.

Valerie shot a blast and Danny matched it with his own causing it to mix and explode into an odd sickly purple brown smoke. “You’re not going anywhere ghost!” Valerie called out heading out through the smoke to attack more physically.

Danny went up, Maddie went left, with Valerie following close behind apparently having deemed the newer ghost less of a threat or an easier target.

It was the wrong move though, as Danny’s core sparked and he spun around and took off like a shot towards the huntress, slamming into her, and catching her off guard. Phantom was hardly ever an up close fighter with her, preferring to stay back and shoot her as opposed to attacking her directly.

Valerie let out a yelp as she was suddenly slammed by the speeding freight train that was Phantom before the pair slammed into an apartment rooftop. She yelled and hissed in pain but her suit had taken the majority of the damage.

But really, what made her gasp more than anything was that she was staring into the fully green overfilled eyes of Phantom. No whites of his eyes no Pupil just green voids in his skull. It was creepy and the snarl on his face with bared fangs was the most ghostly she had ever seen him.

He let out a hissing noise that sounded like static before blinking a few times. His eyes cleared of they’re solid green state but his glare was no less fierce. He seemed slightly confused but saw his ‘mom’ floating nearby and seemed to relax somewhat.

“What did you do that for!? I swear if you broke my board again-” Valerie ground out.

“Sweetie?” Maddie’s voice struck through Danny’s obsession blinded brain as he turned to look at his mother.

“I’m fine… I just... “ He shook his head and turned his glare back to Valerie. “Don’t you dare touch her.”

“You don’t tell me what to do ghost!” Valerie spat back wrist ray popping out from her suit in retaliation.

“No, but I do, and I say stand down.” A new voice sounded as the door to the roof opened.

“What? But I-”

“Yes, yes you have the ghost right here, but, you silly girl, do you not see what was happening? Obsession blindness is not something you want to trifle with. These two are fairly new ghosts and do not know how to control themselves properly.” Vlad said sternly.

Instantly Phantom bristled. “You! I swear-”

“Ah- you will do no such thing if you wish to keep yourself in at least some mystery,” Vlad warned.

“You… I knew you…” Maddie said slowly after a moment.

“Why yes you did my dear,” Vlad purred.

Danny’s hands flared and Vlad shook his head “Come now, none of that while ladies are present little badger. You wouldn’t want to have yourself fall to ruin. Go home huntress, I can take these ghosts from here.”

Danny stood protectively in front of his mother. He would not fail to protect her a second time! He’d just gotten her back and he would fight tooth and nail to make sure she stays with him this time.

Vlad’s eyes narrow and flash red as he glares at the brat who dared stand in the way of his beloved.

Valerie looked between the ghosts and Masters a moment before catching his eyes flash. “What?! I knew something was wrong here! All you ghosts are just trying to trick me! Well, I’m smarter than that!” In an instant, she threw her arm up at Vlad and fired.

The blast never hit though, as a pink shield appeared in front of the slimy man.

Maddie instantly bristled seeing it, something in her mind and core sparked dangerously and her golden eyes glossed over. When the ghost, Plasmius, appeared, however, the reaction was instantaneous.

Maddie lunged.

Vlad gaped, both versions of him, as the sheer power of her ecto coated fist shattered the shield. The woman didn’t slow down as she instantly made an ecto constructed bo-staff and whacked Plasmius with it, shattering the concrete on the roof.

“I’ll end you!” Maddie roared bringing her construct down, sparking with electric power, right into where Vlad’s core should have been.

The man had managed to turn intangible at the last second and disappear into the building, leaving Maddie to frantically search and reach out her senses for him.

Valerie tried to launch an attack at Maddie while she was distracted only to be phased away by Danny, who was only a little bit in his right mind at the moment. The last thing he really needed was Valerie getting hurt because of his rising emotions.

The flood of his anger, worry, fear, protectiveness of his family, and love for his mother more particularly at this moment, all flared and swirled. His human half feeding into his ghostly needs and making it stronger.

Danny dumped Valerie in what he believed was a locked room, silently hoping that her need to play hero extended to not causing too much needless property damage, before flying back up to the roof.

All hell had broken loose up there. Maddie had turned into a hell beast with the ferocity that she was attacking Plasmius with. Human Vlad, Danny wasn’t sure which was the real one at this point, stared up at the display with a mix of giddy awe, with a touch of fear and worry.

“Perhaps I miscalculated where her biases lie…” Vlad muttered to himself. “I would have thought for sure she would have come after you as well,” he mentioned flicking his eyes to Danny as he speaks.

“You’re the one who killed her, you frootloop!” Danny growled, tossing an ectoblast at the man, who simply snuffed it out with his own pink glowing hand, while the other tossed something towards the boy.

The spectral cube activated and shocked Danny instantly, trapping him and forcing him back to human form.

Vlad shot the boy a grin of triumph, while the battle raged on overhead. “Now as soon as I can tire her out, I can bring my dear Madoline home, and take her as my bride.

Danny hissed out in frustration only to yelp as a lightning bolt landed near his trapped form. His eyes widen and he can’t suppress the shiver that wracks through his body. He hated lightning, and well any electric thing more than any other type of attacks he’d come across.

It always gave him death flashbacks…

Vlad, the human one, suddenly gasped and gripped his chest in pain as pink ectoplasm rained down around the roof. “You- You” he stopped himself and stared up at Maddie who landed harshly on the roof. Her glow was flickering and she looked tired but looked more than pleased with herself for having defeated the clone.

“Impressive… Though I should have expected no less from you, my dear.” Vlad managed out, trying his best to look poised as always.

Though Maddie ignored him in favour of staring at Danny, “Your… Phantom?” she asked curiously. “Danny Phantom.” She nods in understanding. “So then you’re the halfa I was hearing about”

“Oh thank you, darling! You took care of that nasty ghost who was overshadowing me! I can’t thank you enough!” Vlad poured on the good guy act as he moved to grab Maddie's hand.

In an instant her hand ignited, causing Vlad to yelp and jump back from the ghostly woman. She glared. “You. I don’t like you” she said simply.

Vlad’s face fell. “But why ever not my dear?”

“I don’t remember, I just know I don’t.” Came the clipped answer.

“Danno! I saw your signal blip out so I came to help an- V-Man what are you doin’ here and…” Jack trailed off as his eyes fell upon the full scene. His son was trapped in some kind of ghostly looking box, a ghost that looked suspiciously like his dead wife, and his best friend Vladdie all staring each other down. “M-Mads? Is that… is that really you Mads?”

Vlad sneered and as the Red huntresses hoverboard whirred in his ears he decided it would be best to take the distraction and bow out. As Jack moved to his wife’s ghost Vlad slipped into the stairwell to hide. A second later there was only pink mist where he had once stood.

Maddie turned to the large orange clad man, and something sparked in her. Her eyes seemed to become sharper and more defined and her aura seemed to calm seeing him. “Jack? Your name is Jack, right?”

Valerie had planned on coming out guns blazing hoping to take down the infernal ghosts that had been conspiring against her and her employer. When she rounded the rooftop to find Vlad gone, Phantom gone, Danny trapped, and Jack Fenton, the number one most eccentric ghost hunter HUGGING a ghost… she paused, turned her board to stealth mode, and tried to listen in, hoping to gather some info about this ghost's potential plan.

“You remember me then?” the large man asked hopefully as he practically drowned the ghostly woman in his arms.

“Some things…” She admits. “Not everything. It’s still fuzzy…”

“Some is better than nothing mom… The fact that you remember anything at all is really impressive. Usually, it takes ghosts a while to remember anything from their past life… er right, dad?” Danny asked.

It was still awkward when he talked to his father about ghost related things. There were things that his father had made theories on that were completely off the wall while others were very close to what he’d been taught as fact. But his father was considered one of the top ecto-biologists so whenever he talked like he knew more than his father, even though his father had been nothing but encouraging… it was still awkward.

“Yep! I remember talking to you about that a little while ago, we were talking about looking for your mother possibly in the Zone but she showed up here on her own!” Jack boomed in a boisterous manner he hadn’t used since Maddie’s passing a full month ago. Even the tears in his eyes did little to ruin the overall image of a happy Jack Fenton.

“Can someone get me out of this thing by the way?” Danny asked after a moment of his parents staring at each other.

Jack turned in an instant. “Yea, of course, son! Er, why are you even in that thing Dann-o? And what does it do?” it looks ghostly… kinda. Mads did you attack Danny before you recognized him?”

“No, that wasn’t me. It was the other man... Who’s run off now…” Maddie scrunched up her nose and lifted her lip to bear her fang. “I don’t trust him…”

“V-man? Hey Vladdie! ...huh… guess he didn’t want to get in the way of this reunion?” Jack asked with a slight shrug of nonchalance. He frowned and moved over to the thing trapping his son before finding a toggle switch and turning it off. It shrunk back into a small handheld object almost instant;y.

“Thanks, Dad,” Danny said with a sigh of relief.

“No sweat son! Though it’s an odd looking shield, I’ll have to give it back to Vladdie later.” Jack said with a nod to himself before pocketing the cube.

Danny ignored the large man in favour of moving to hug his mother’s ghost once again. “I really missed you…” He managed out with only one voice crack.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come back sooner… but to think! My boy, a halfa!” she said with a smile holding him tight only for jack to wrap his arms around both of them in a death hug and crush the boy even further.

Hovering just below the roofline as silent as could be Valerie went slack jawed. She mouthed out the word halfa, thinking back to the little half ghost girl she had helped to save. It wasn’t long after that for her to put two and two together.

Phantom had called that ghost mom, Jack Fenton had affectionately called the ghost ‘Mads’ and again, the ghost called Danny, a halfa. Valerie felt betrayed and hurt and… so many other awful things directed towards him right now. But as she peeked out to the roof, and saw the three of them crying in a reuniting hug, she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt.

As much as she hated Phantom, he was still half human, and she knew full well what it was like to lose a mother. She was just never so lucky as to have met her in death… though if her mother came back as a ghost would she have the strength of will to bring her down just like any other ghost? Or would she be dragged into its tricks by its image…

Valerie closed her eyes a moment to think, before shaking her head and deciding it best to just leave. She had a lot of thinking to do…

When the Fenton hug finally broke apart, Maddie's eyes were cleared, she had a slightly greenish tint to the whites of her eyes, but the only golden colour was the iris. Her glow looked stronger than ever, and she wore a loving smile as she assessed the males before her.

“I think… I think I remember our house… I would like to see it for real to be sure… if -- if you wouldn’t mind that is?” Maddie asked, looking to Jack with a hope filled glint in her eye.

“D’aw baby, ya don’t gotta ask. You’re still a Fenton, and Fenton’s stick together no matter what!” Jack answered with a glee filled chuckle

“I’m just glad to have you back mum” Danny sighed out before letting out a large yawn.

Jack shook his head though a fond smile still pulled at his lips. “See this is why I tell you to not go out ghost fighting past midnight… Though given the circumstances I think I’ll hold off on grounding you.”

Danny shook his head and blinked a few times. “Thanks?” He tried, unsure if that was really the appropriate response or not.

“Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's head home and wake up Jazzy pants!” JAck boomed.

A second later an angered resident from the apartment building next to the one they were standing on the roof of, called out a few obscenities at them.

“I think the neighbours agree it’s time we head out.” Maddie chortled out, an echoing musical sound. “I’ll help get us back down.” Maddie hummed out before grabbing an arm of each of the males and phasing them through the side of the roof and onto the street below.

“I remember a large truck?” She tried, looking around the area.

Jack beamed at his wife and nodded eagerly. “Yeah! That’s right hun! The Fenton Ghost Attack Vehicle! GAV for short!”

Thus closed a chapter in Daniel Fenton’s life, but with it came many more problems. Maddie slowly regained some of the memories she’d once held dear, though she still had large gaping holes in what she did remember. It was a slow process, but one that the usually overeager Jack Fenton had no problem being patient with.

For Maddie, she’d found it hard to fit back in with the family, and for the longest time, she was constantly trying to regain some semblance of what was. She didn’t really know who she was supposed to be, or who she once was as a human. Though, once she accepted her changes and realized that she was not any longer the Maddie they remembered, and were not pushing her to be such, she’d come into her own and found healthy ways to feed her obsession.

All in all, it was weird, good but weird. Then again the Fentons were always known as the weird ghost family anyway… What’s one more rumour in the mill?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Complete

Total word count: 6132

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
